Lost In Time (TV Series)
Lost in Time is is an American science fiction drama series that premiered on ABC on October 1, 2018. It follows the adventures of an unusual Quartet—a historian (Rebekah Hall) a scientist (Charles Michael Davis) a soldier (Adam Driver) and time travel detective (David Thewlis) )—as they attempt to stop Damon Thorn (Jason Isaacs), a time-traveling criminal, from changing the course of American history. The series was created by Shawn Ryan and Eric Kripke. 2018-2019 Cast * Rebekah Hall as Lucy Page- 16/16- A Historian who is recruited to become a time traveler, in order to stop Damon Thorn. Hall stated that her character will struggle with her parents deaths. * Adam Driver as Jack Harris- 16/16- A former marine who feels like he could have prevented his wife's death. He will immediately clash with Lucy over not changing time for his personal gain. *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Anthony Knight- A scientist who is recruited to save the timeline. *David Thewlis as Detective Dylan Ryder- 16/16- A time detective who wants to kill Damon Thorn, for killing his family. He is the leader of the team. *Jason Isaacs as Damon Thorn- A time traveling criminal who wants to change the course of history. Recurring * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Vincent Hughes-8/16- Anthony's old mentor * Peter Mensah * Kim Brasinger as Amy Page- Lucy's deceased mother, who is alive in an altered timeline, caused by the team traveling through time. * Emma Watson as Anna Page- Lucy's sister who becomes erased from the timeline. * Justin Baldoni as Noah Reed- Lucy's fiancee as a result of the altered timeline. * Zac Efron as James Winters- The creator of the time machines. * Liam Neeson as Abraham Lincoln- The 16th American president. * Stephen Amell as Noah Kain - Dylan's former friend. * Christoph Waltz as Albert Einstein * Leonardo DiCaprio as Leonardo Da Vinci * Collin O'Donoghue as Edward Tech/Black Beard * Russel Crowe as George Washington Episodes # "Pilot"- The team pursues Damon to May 6, 1937, where he prevents the Hindenburg disaster in order to bomb the dirigible on its return flight to Europe, when it is carrying important Americans to the Coronation of King George VI and Queen Elizabeth. Lucy theorizes that Damon wants to destroy the United States of America "in the crib." Lucy, Jack, Anthony and Dylan hijack the Hindenburg and force its pilots to land it; as a result, all of the passengers survive despite the airship being destroyed by a stray gunshot from one of Damon's henchmen. During a confrontation with Lucy and Jack, Damon shoots and kills reporter Kate Drummond, whom Lucy and Jack had befriended and who was supposed to die in the original crash. Damon reveals to Lucy that he possesses a journal written in her handwriting which she has yet to create; he urges her to ask Agent Christopher about "Rittenhouse." In the present, Agent Christopher denies knowledge of Rittenhouse and Anthony gives Connor an audio recording from the mission. Lucy discovers that her previously dead mother is alive , but her younger sister Amy no longer exists and Lucy herself is engaged. # "The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln"- The team pursues Damon now to The night when Abraham Lincoln died. Soon the team somehow discovers that Damon is planning to stop Abraham Lincoln from dying so the team somehow has to work with John Wilkes Boothe to kill the Nation's president. Jack suddenly thinks it isn't much a good idea since they are about to kill Abraham Lincoln. When the team and Boothe make it to where Boothe shot Lincoln, Thorn grabs a knife and kills Boothe. Damon is about to kill the team, so Jack has to make a choice either to kill Lincoln, or save the team . Then he shoots Lincoln, and tells Dylan to time travel immediately. Then when they escaped Anthony talks to his old mentor about if he should time travel or not. At the end Damon goes in a room and talks to a man in black. # "Nuclear"- In 1962 Las Vegas, when atomic tests are common near the city, Damon uses intimate photographs to blackmail John F. Kennedy's mistress, Judith Campbell, into helping him steal a plutonium core, as her relationship with a general enables her to access the secure facility where it is kept. Anthony discovers that his coworker Vincent, whom Damon abducted when he stole the time machine, is Damon's willing collaborator; a discussion between Damon and Vincent reveals that their goal is the destruction of Rittenhouse. Vincent seemingly relinquishes the core to Anthony , who then puts himself in front of Jack's gun to protect Vincent. The team discovers the core is a decoy; Damon successfully escapes with the real device. Jack arranges for a telegram to be delivered to his wife in fifty years, attempting to save her life in 2012. In the present, Agent Christopher orders Jack to eliminate Vincent and Jack covers up Anthony's interference. Jack learns that his wife is still dead. Lucy tells her fiancee, Noah, that she needs to move out of their home to stay with her mother and clear her head; he lets her go, because he loves her. In the Nevada desert, Damon and Vincent dig up the plutonium core, which they had buried rather than risk transporting it through time. # "Party Like It's 1944"- The team comes in 1944 when France got freed from Nazi control. They soon discover that Damon is attempting to stop France from ever getting liberated. Lucy, and Jack are in one area, while Dylan, and Anthony are in another. Soon Damon comes in and kills some soldiers trying to liberate France. Dylan, and Anthony are in the area when it happens. Dylan grabs a gun, and is about to shoot Thorn. But then Damon suddenly disappears, with a English soldier, who is revealed to be Anthony's ancestor. Anthony and the team chase after Thorn. Soon they find Damon in the regular 2018 with Anthony's ancestor. Anthony soon rescues his ancestor and brings him back in time. Meanwhile Dylan makes amends with a old friend. At the end Vincent, and Damon reveal to have the creator of the time machine held captive. # "The Alamo"- Damon travels to March 2, 1836, and convinces Mexican President General Antonio López de Santa Anna to attack the Alamo three days before the actual attack occurred. travels to March 2, 1836, and convinces Mexican President General Antonio López de Santa Anna to attack the Alamo three days before the actual attack occurred. Lucy, Jack, Anthony, and Dylan follow suit and enter the Alamo Mission, but Damon kills William B. Travis, preventing him from finishing his "Victory or Death" letter. Making matters worse is the Mexican Army waving the red flag to take no prisoners in their siege. Damon is upset that the timeline is changing; in the original timeline, Santa Anna allowed the women and children to leave the Alamo before the final assault. Jack and Anthony dig an underground passageway to the aqueduct, while Lucy finishes Travis's letter and entrusts it to John William Smith, who escapes with the women and children while James Bowie and Davy Crockett fend off against the invading Mexicans. Jack is told he will be replaced, but Lucy, Anthony and Dylan convince Christopher to keep him on. Lucy's letter, although substantially different from Travis' original, preserves the timeline by rallying support for the Texas Revolution. Lucy reconciles with her mother, who writes down the name of the Lucy's father, and gives it to her. # "The Watergate Tape"- The team goes after Damon at the start of the Watergate scandal in 1972 to prevent him from finding the missing gap in the Watergate tapes, but Damon captures them and reveals he already has the tape. He plays a recording of Richard Nixon talking about Rittenhouse and blackmails Lucy and Anthony to find a missing "doc" Nixon mentioned to save Jack's life. Anthony is threatened by a Rittenhouse agent in the present day to contact someone in 1972; his contact orders him to "destroy the doc." Damon reveals to Jack that he learned Rittenhouse was bankrolling Mason Industries but, when he reported this to his superiors in the NSA, Rittenhouse murdered his wife and daughter. Using intelligence obtained from "Deep Throat," Lucy, Dylan, and Anthony are led to a Black Liberation Army safe house and discover that "Doc" is a former Rittenhouse member who knows the organization's entire roster. Lucy, Anthony, and Dylan manage to rescue Jack and help Doc escape. Lucy intends to visit her biological father, Benjamin Cahill (who is revealed to be the Rittenhouse agent threatening Anthony ), but leaves without introducing herself, unaware of who Cahill really is. # "Marooned"- It begins with Lucy, Anthony, Jack, and Dylan arriving in the 1700s time of Edward Tech AKA Blackbeard. They begin trying to find Thorn, until they get captured by Blackbeard. Jack attempts to escape but Edward managed to stop him from escaping. Lucy then attempts to ask Tech where Damon Thorn is. Blackbeard replies he is now his second mate planning on helping him become the richest pirate in the seven seas. Anthony decides to try to escape by having them jump off the plank. They successfully jump off the plank, but Lucy realizes they must have a boat to land on or they will die. Luckily a Navy boat comes where they are falling. Dylan tells the Redcoat about Blackbeard's plan. He decides to go with them. When they came the captain immediately kills Blackbeard. Then Thorn goes back to the present. On the way back Lucy said that the whole event that happened was all of Damon's plan. At the end Anthony gives tapes to Benjamin Cahill. # "Rescue Washington"- Agent Christopher entrusts a thumb drive containing details of her family to Lucy to carry in the Lifeboat in case history changes again. The Lifeboat team pursue Damon o New York on September 25, 1780, the day Benedict Arnold planned to surrender West Point to the British Army. The quartet are captured by George Washington's forces, and confronted by Damon , who reveals that the secret letter shows Arnold was a founding member of Rittenhouse. He offers them the Mothership and the identity of Jack's wife's killer in exchange for them helping Damon capture Arnold. The quartet and Damon rush to the British border acting as defectors, and capture Arnold, who reveals that Rittenhouse was founded by David Rittenhouse. The group get Arnold to bring them to meet Rittenhouse, who quickly foils their plot to kill him. Rittenhouse murders Arnold, but Anthony saves Jack and Damon from being executed , as well. Damon kills Rittenhouse, but Rittenhouse's son, John, escapes from the scene. Damon finds John, and prepares to kill him only to be interrupted by Lucy, and Dylan. When John disappears, Damon takes Lucy with him aboard the Mothership and they disappear before Jake, Anthony, and Dylan can save her. # "Legend"- The trio travel to 1934 in Arkansas, as Damon tries to find a necklace key related to Rittenhouse. Upon their arrival, they encounter Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow during a bank robbery, and discover that Bonnie is wearing the necklace key. Jack, and Dylan help Bonnie and Clyde escape from a gunfight with the police and Damon. Meanwhile, Anthony is arrested and interrogated by Texas Ranger Frank Hamer, but he is released. Hamer gets Barrow Gang member Henry Methvin to reveal Bonnie and Clyde's location. At their hideout, Bonnie reveals that Clyde gave her the key as an engagement gift after stealing it from Henry Ford. Methvin shows up at the hideout, as well as Anthony, but Methvin is killed by Clyde after Anthony reveals his betrayal. Meanwhile, Hamer's posse and Damon close in, and a shootout occurs. Damon grabs the key and escapes before both Bonnie and Clyde are shot dead by Hamer. Back in the present day, Mason warns Cahill that Agent Christopher is coming close to discovering Rittenhouse, unaware that she has them both on surveillance. Upon the trios return, Anthony agrees to ally with Agent Christopher. Elsewhere, Damon uses the key to open a clock, revealing a secret letter. # "Rescue Mission"- The team finds Damon in 1929 where they find Albert Einstein who is working on a new project. Soon Damon busts in and grabs Albert Einstein. Dylan reveals he put a tracking device on Damon. Jack decides to go in on his own discovering Albert Einstein knew the creator of the Time Machine. Anthony and Lucy break into Damon's warehouse. Damon threatens to kill Albert Einstein unless Anthony gives him the files on Rittenhouse. Anthony declines and Damon is about to shoot Einstein. Then Dylan and Agent Christopher comes in and arrests Thorne. Thorne claims that he isn't the villain. But they manage to arrest Thorne. At the end Benjamin Cahil talks to a group of Rittenhouse directors with them saying to eliminate everyone who knows about the time machine. # "Da Vinci's Code"- The team come to a decision that Damon must work with them to stop Rittenhouse, and travels to the year 1477, in order to prevent Rittenhouse from killing Leonardo DaVinci. Lucy manages to protect Leonardo, but Rittenhouse agents arrive, and kill everyone. Jack, Damon, and Anthony arrive and manage to get them to safety. Benjamin Cahill arrives and meets with Damon, saying that the team don't suspect that they are working together. Together, the duo target Leonardo again, stealing a strange crystal in the process. Anthony wounds Cahill, before they run to their time machine. While the team begin travelling through time, they are attacked by Damon's time machine causing them to land in 2030 , Los Angeles, ending in a cliffhanger. # "Welcome to The Future"- The team crash lands in Los Angeles, 2030. Jack, Lucy, Anthony, and Dylan head to Page Consolidated learning that a future version of Lucy becomes the CEO of Page Consolidated, which has created different types of robots. Future Lucy reveals to the team that she comes from a timeline, where Jack, Anthony, and Dylan failed in their mission, and only her and Anthony survived. Meanwhile, Damon and Vincent arrive in the future, searching for the past team, in order to kill future members of Rittenhouse. Dylan and the team manage to rescue Future Lucy, and Future Anthony takes them to their original base, where Future Anthony gives Anthony a device, which could potentially successfully take down Rittenhouse, and Future Lucy tells Lucy that she has no choice but to work with Damon Thorn, discovering that she is destined to work with him. In the end, Damon goes back to the year 2001, where he attempts to save his wife, and daughter from Rittenhouse. # "9-11"- The team follow Damon to the year 2001, where they get caught in the midst of 9-11. Meanwhile, Damon tracks down the killer who he learns was also aiding the terrorists. Damon breaks into a base, and kills the members. Later, Anthony goes into a building to rescue people, realizing that there could be a way to prevent 9-11, but Jack tells him to focus on the mission. Vincent sacrifices himself, to ensure that the team make it out safely, devastating Anthony with the loss of his former friend. Jack, Dylan, and Lucy manage to arrive at Damon's location where they manage to prevent Damon from killing the Rittenhouse member. Agent Christopher and Anthony realize that Damon discovered Vincent's betrayal and escaped in the Mothership. Lucy confronts Cahill about Rittenhouse. # "Opposition"- With Jack incarcerated for stealing the Lifeboat, Lucy, Anthony, and Dylan travel with Master Sergeant Dave Baumgardner to Paris on May 21, 1927, the day Charles Lindbergh made the first solo transatlantic flight. There, Damon shoots down the Spirit of St. Louis and takes Lindbergh hostage. The Lifeboat team meets journalist Ernest Hemingway, who helps them in their search for Flynn and Lindbergh. The trio chase after Emma and Karl outside a night club headlined by Josephine Baker, but Dave is killed in the ensuing gunfight. With Dave gone, a drunk Hemingway offers to be the team's muscle, much to Lucy's chagrin. Lucy is apprehended by Damon , who plans to kill Lindbergh unless she convinces the pilot to leave Rittenhouse. Anthony and Hemingway enter the city's catacombs and rescue Lucy and Lindbergh, who decides to go in hiding. Meanwhile, NSA Agent Jake Neville takes over the time machine project from Agent Christopher. Jack deduces to Agent Christopher that Neville's takeover was methodically planned. He promptly breaks out after being secretly handed a paper clip. Lucy, Dylan, and Anthony are shocked to meet Neville upon their return. Lucy discovers in a history book that Lindbergh went underground for a few weeks before resuming his life of fame and fortune before Carol gives her a brand new journal. At a warehouse in Oakland, Lucy, Jack, Anthony, Dylan and Agent Christopher meet to discuss their next plan of action. # "Public Enemy 101"- Agent Neville assigns Anthony, Lucy, Dylan and a soldier to travel to 1963 Houston to erase Damon from existence by killing his mother, but Anthony, Lucy, and Dylan steal the time machine and reunite with Jack. Rather than saving Lucy's sister, they jump to 1931 to pursue Damon. There, Damon helps Al Capone avoid jail in exchange for a meeting with Chicago mayor and Rittenhouse member William Hale Thompson. The team joins forces with Eliot Ness to bring the mobster to justice, but Ness is gunned down by one of Capone's hitmen. With Ness eliminated, the quartet seek help from Capone's elder brother, who is living as a Prohibition agent under the name Hart. They gain access to Capone, and the mobster reveals that Damon has learned about a Rittenhouse meeting in 1955 before Hart announces that he is bringing him in. Capone shoots Anthony as a favor to Damon before he is killed by Hart. Jiya is questioned by Mason and Agent Neville as to the team's whereabouts. Mason asks Cahill for access to NSA data to track not only the Lifeboat but virtually anyone globally. Just as the Lifeboat is about to jump, Anthony loses consciousness from his gunshot wound. # "The Red Scare"- The Lifeboat returns to the present, where Lucy has Noah treat Anthony before she breaks up with him. The team and Jiya jump to Washington, D.C. in 1955. Damon blackmails Joseph McCarthy into giving him the address of the Rittenhouse summit. Lucy and Jack are arrested after Damon has them framed as Soviet spies. They escape and coerce Ethan Cahill, Lucy's grandfather, into taking them to the summit. Upon their arrival, Lucy convinces Damon of another way to stop Rittenhouse. When Jiya suffers a seizure, Jack, Anthony, and Dylan accompany her back to the present while Lucy stays with Damon and Ethan. Meanwhile, Mason reveals Cahill's activities to Agent Christopher and expresses remorse for the danger facing Anthony. Back in the present, Lucy, accompanied by Jack , visits an elderly Ethan, who gives them decades' worth of records of Rittenhouse's activities. Mason and the team begin using the documents to systematically topple the organization. Lucy gives Damon the name of the person who ordered the assassination of his family, but he is immediately arrested by Agent Christopher, who agrees to fulfill her promise to help Lucy restore her sister Amy to the timeline. Lucy tells her mother about time travel and Amy, but her mother then reveals, to Lucy's horror, that she too is a Rittenhouse member. Category:ABC Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:2018 Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:Time Travel Category:Unfinished pages